When Venus and Earth Align
by TheSevenPotterheads
Summary: Venus Black's family was a strange one. It consisted of Remus Lupin, their werewolf father figure, Harry Potter, her brother with trust issues and anxiety, and herself, the Metamorphmagus sister with an unchangeable scar across her forehead. A tragedy had taken her parents away and left her branded as The Girl Who Lived. She was the one who was destined to defeat Lord Voldemort.


**Hello people of ! I am the great and powerful Vera! (Pay no attention to the girl behind the curtain!)**

 **This is my first fanfiction and I am in love with my original character, Venus Black! She's my baby omg. I hope you like this story as much as I do!**

 _ **Disclaimer: I am not Joanne Rowling. I pinky swear.**_

 **Lots of love, Vera**

* * *

Today, her hair was blonde. She had never liked blonde hair, but she was certain today was a very blonde day. She might decide later to change it, but now, as she stood with her family, ready to side-along apparate to the train station, it was sandy blonde.

Her family was a strange one. None of them were related by blood. It consisted of Remus, their werewolf father figure, Harry, her brother with trust issues, and herself, the Metamorphmagus sister with an unchangeable scar across her forehead. Tragedy had forced Remus to take them in, a tragedy that resulted in both children being parentless.

"A dark wizard named Lord Voldemort was in power at that time," Remus had explained to them when they were old enough to understand. "Both of your parents were in a group that fought against Voldemort. It was called the Order of the Phoenix. When your mothers both got too pregnant to fight, your families went into hiding. But Voldemort found you and killed your parents."

That was the gist of it, and Remus decided that was all they needed to know for now. They didn't need to carry such a burden at eleven years old.

But Venus Black was the Girl Who Lived, and incredibly intelligent, so he feared that his omissions for her protection might not be as protective as he hoped.

* * *

Venus Black hugged Remus Lupin tightly, not caring who saw, even though his face was scarred and his light brown hair was beginning to grey.

"I'll send you loads of owls," she promised as she released him, allowing him to plant a loving kiss on her forehead.

He brushed aside her loose strands of currently blonde hair, getting a good look at the lighting scar that started in the middle of her forehead and expanded to the right, covering most of her right side of her face. He sighed, with a wary smile. "Just as long as none of those are letters telling me you've earned twenty detentions in a row."

Her grey eyes had a twinkle in them as she responded with, "I give no promises."

Remus turned to Harry Potter, forcing him into his chest for a hug.

"Aw, Remus, no! You're embarrassing me!" Harry complained, trying to push away from his guardian as a pair of pretty twin girls passed them.

"That's the plan," Remus grinned, only hugging the Indian boy even tighter. Harry fruitlessly struggled against the werewolf for a few minutes, before finally relenting and giving the man a hug in return. Remus let him escape the hug, ruffling his already bedraggled black hair. "Have fun at school, kiddo."

"Yeah, yeah," Harry grumbled, rubbing his hair where Remus had ruffled it and pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, the ghost of a grin on his lips. Truth be told, he liked it when Remus showed fatherly affection towards him. It made him feel like he actually had a father.

"Now," Remus said seriously, looked both eleven-year-olds up and down, "what have we gone over?"

"Don't give crap to teachers, I know, I know," Harry recited, rolling his eyes.

"Harry," Remus warned, catching the boy's gaze, his pale green eyes meeting Harry's bright green.

"I know!" Harry insisted.

"I'll keep him in line," Venus joked, with a salute, before nudging her adopted brother sharply in the ribs.

Remus smiled softly at the pair of children. He almost loved them like his own, even though neither of them were. They each were the children of his best friends, who were all dead or otherwise unable to care for their babies. Remus had been hesitant at first, being a werewolf and all, but he knew that his friends would rather no other to do it than him.

When Venus' mother, Cassiopeia Finnigan, and Harry's parents, James and Lily Potter, had been announced dead, Remus had thought Sirius had died as well. But when the full story came out, he had been shocked.

Apparently, Sirius Black, who had been the secret keeper for both families and was Venus' father, had sold them out to Voldemort. He had then chased down their other friend, Peter Pettigrew, and killed him, along with thirteen innocent Muggles. They had found him _laughing_ of all things, and he remained in Azkaban to this day. Remus had elected to keep this information from Venus, knowing she didn't need to burden of having a mass murderer for a father.

But what had shocked him even more, was that Voldemort had died that night as well. The Dark Lord had succeeded in killing Cassiopeia, who had been trying desperately to save her baby girl, but once he tried to kill baby Venus, he couldn't do it. No one really knew what happened, but somehow the killing curse had only left Venus with a large lightning shaped scar on her forehead, and Voldemort had somehow been killed, with his body nowhere to be found.

The same night, under Lord Voldemort's orders, Rabastan Lestrange and Bartemius Crouch Jr. were sent to the now known location of the Potter residence. They killed James and Lily quickly and painlessly, but they forgot about the baby in the house. By that time, Voldemort was dead. They later joined Rodolphus and Bellatrix Lestrange to torture Frank and Alice Longbottom into insanity, and were convicted for their crimes.

Remus had lost too many friends that night, but at least the criminals were paying for their crimes. Azkaban would give them their just desserts.

"Remus! Long time no see," a sandy-haired woman greeted, coming up to the family with her own child.

"Cressida," Remus said politely, smiling at the sight of a familiar face. "How have you been? Good I hope."

"Ah, yes. It's Shay's first year at Hogwarts, but I'm sure you knew that, him being the same year as Harry and Venus," Cressida Finnigan said with a grin, and her son muttered something about not using nicknames in public.

"How could I forget?" Remus smiled, and he began to talk with Cressida, letting the children converse with themselves as well.

"Hey Seamus," Harry said, and Venus gave a wave.

"Hey Harry, hey Venus," Seamus replied, grinning widely at the two. "Cuz, do you know how many hot boys I've seen so far?"

"A lot," Venus guessed, grinning as well.

Seamus was her cousin on her mother's side, and they got along very well. He got along quite well with Harry too, but Harry did find himself putting a bit of distance between them at times, even though Seamus had sworn he wouldn't start hitting on Harry or anything.

"Yeah, there's these twin ginger boys with freckles and stuff . . . I think they're Weasleys, and they're so hot," Seamus sighed. "But they're a few years older than us and I saw them flirting with a few girls, so I have virtually no chance with either of them."

"They could be bi," Venus pointed out. "You know, like bisexual."

"And what are the chances of that?" Seamus grumbled.

"Probably fifty percent, I mean there are only two gender options," Harry said.

"You forgot about nonbinaries," Venus said, in a sing-songy voice.

Seamus smiled sadly at his cousin and friend. "Thanks for trying to help, guys, but it's really okay. I'm sure, in this huge castle we're going to, there'll be at least one hot gay boy."

"That's the spirit," Venus laughed, brushing her hair behind her ear.

There was a sudden feeling of someone watching her. People had noticed her jagged scar and their eyes were drawn to it. She looked up with an arched eyebrow, her eyes scanning the crowd. When others met her gaze, they turned away sheepishly.

Seamus grinned at his cousin, saying, "I love it when you embarrass people with a glance." Venus laughed and Seamus added, "I like your hair today, by the way."

Venus grinned at Seamus and his sandy mop, unconsciously touching her own elegant bun of sandy blonde hair. "Thanks. It's not my favourite, I generally prefer black, but today just felt blonde, you know?"

"No, I don't," both boys said in unison, and all three of them laughed.

A shrill cry of, "The train will leave in a moment, hurry on it, Neville!" alerted them of the time.

"Oh, we better get you three on the train," Cressida said. "Come on, let's go."

Remus and Cressida ushered the three first years onto the train, helping them with their trunks and giving final hugs and kisses. Seamus left after a quick hug and kiss to find a compartment, but Venus and Harry stayed back for a few moments to talk with Remus.

"Have fun at Hogwarts," Remus said, giving them both hugs and kisses. "Don't do anything that I wouldn't!"

"That leaves a rather extensive list of what we can still do," Venus grinned. "Especially thinking of all the things you did with the Maraud —"

"No illegal Animagi!" Remus ordered, sternly. Venus gave him a salute, but no promise.

"Remus," Harry said suddenly, a slightly tremble in his voice, "what if I'm in Slytherin?" This had been bothering him since he had learned about the Slytherin reputation, though he didn't show it.

"Then Slytherin house earns a fantastic addition," Remus assured him with a hug. "Harry, if you get in Slytherin, it's because you're meant to be there, but just because you're meant to be there, doesn't mean you have to throw away all your common sense and morals to join the Death Eaters. You can be the first to break the stereotype. You can be the best Slytherin they've ever had."

Harry grinned, hugging Remus tightly. "Thanks, Remus."

The train let out a long whistle, letting them know they needed to leave.

"Goodbye, Remus!" the children chorused, waving as they hopped onto the train.

"Goodbye Harry! Goodbye Venus!" Remus called after them, as the train began to slowly move away from the platform.


End file.
